


There's Something I Need To Get Off My Chest

by Sazzy260



Series: Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzy260/pseuds/Sazzy260
Summary: It had been bugging him all day, and he really needed to get it off of his chest.





	There's Something I Need To Get Off My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> Diag. Prompt is "There's Something I Need To Get Off My Chest"
> 
> Realize I posted this as Mature, but rating could probably be a bit lower since nothing really actually happened; still, rather be safe than sorry.

Tony stormed into the house like he owned the place, and, since he had practically been living there for six months now, the fact was mostly correct.  Tony made his way towards the basement, an aggravated look on his face once he found Gibbs standing there “There’s something I need to get off my chest.” Tony stated, slapping his palms down on the workbench.

 

Gibbs stopped sanding and turned towards Tony “Okay… What is it?” Gibbs asked curiously, raising his eyebrow slightly as he took in Tony’s disheveled appearance as if he’d been wrestling with his shirt for hours.

 

Tony growled in frustration and started unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, to which Gibbs’ eyebrow only went higher as he watched “No, Gibbs, I’m serious… There is _something_ I need to get off of my chest!” Tony emphasized, waving his hand at his bare chest – all except for the white patch of bandaging on his left shoulder; thanks to a bullet that grazed the top of his shoulder.

 

Gibbs nodded, taking note of Tony’s serious tone, he moved over to the younger man and looked over his chest “I don’t see anything…” Gibbs said, his eyes continuing to scan every inch of exposed flesh that was bared to him.

 

Tony grabbed both of Gibbs’ hands and set them on his pectoral muscles “I can’t find it either, I’ve tried, but whatever it is… It’s bugging the _fuck_ out of me!” Tony stated angrily, his brows furrowed together.

 

Gibbs sighed as he began a slow search of Tony’s chest, fingers splayed wide as he ran his hands down the younger man’s torso.  After several minutes of running his fingers over Tony’s chest, he finally paused and glared at where his fingers had stopped “Ah… One of those damned tape thingies they use to hold the heart rate monitors in place…” Gibbs said as he gripped the edge of it and looked up at Tony “Alright, deep breath… This is gonna hurt.” Gibbs warned, and right as Tony took in the breath, Gibbs yanked the tape off in one smooth move; pulling the skin up with it and a few follicles of hair.

 

Tony let out a strangled shout, clamping his hand down over the reddened skin and cursing under his breath “Bastard.  You, that is what you are!” Tony growled, pointing a finger in Gibbs’ direction.

 

Gibbs grinned unrepentantly as he dropped to one knee and slowly started kissing around the reddened flesh “Am I really?” Gibbs asked, looking up at Tony with the most innocent little-boy smile on his face and a hint of vulnerability in his eyes.

 

Tony gasped and bit his bottom lip – he knew the little boy lost routine was all for show, but god it looked so damn _hot_ on Gibbs that it couldn’t not affect him.  “Only half the time…” Tony bargained, moving his hand away from his sore skin and setting it on Gibbs’ shoulder.

 

Gibbs pouted his bottom lip out “Only half?” he asked, the same vulnerability in his tone and eyes as he latched onto the reddened skin and gently sucked at it, causing small little dots of blood to surface on Tony’s skin.

 

Tony groaned and let his head fall back against his shoulder blades “Never… Never a bastard…” Tony relented, his hips shooting forward as Gibbs continued sucking the sore spot, even though the pain had long since disappeared, having been replaced with immense pleasure.

 

Gibbs nodded and trailed a path of hot, open-mouthed, kisses up Tony’s chest until he was standing in front of his lover “Mhm, thought so.” Gibbs murmured as he brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

 

Tony whimpered and clutched onto Gibbs’ biceps, “Love me.” Tony whispered when Gibbs’ lips left his lips to leave another trail of hot kisses down his jaw and throat.

 

Gibbs smiled as he slowly backed Tony up toward the wall “Always gonna love you.” Gibbs said, his hand wrapping gently around Tony’s neck and bringing him closer, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle for gentle and passionate kisses.

 

Tony nodded slightly, his lips never leaving Gibbs’ lips as he reached over to the workbench, fumbling for a second before his hand wrapped around the tube of lubricant that they left down there.  Tony pressed the bottle firmly against Gibbs’ stomach, gasping when he pulled his lips away from Gibbs’ lips – oxygen becoming a high priority at that point – “I need you…” Tony said quietly, his green eyes lust-filled and dark as he stared up from his slightly slouched position against the concrete wall.

 

Gibbs latched onto the lube and set it aside once more “When I’m ready.” Gibbs said as he slowly began kissing across Tony’s left shoulder, pausing at the gauze pad “Does this need to be changed yet?” Gibbs asked, running his fingers over the soft felt of the gauze.

 

Tony shook his head slowly “Ducky changed it before I left work… Wouldn’t let me leave until he inspected it.” He said quietly, resting his head against the cool concrete wall, watching Gibbs with intent curiosity.

 

Gibbs inhaled shakily, nuzzling his face in the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder, his cheek rubbing against the soft fuzzy texture of the gauze pad lightly “Too close… Why do you always have to come so close?” Gibbs asked, and Tony knew it was a rhetorical question, one he didn’t have an answer for.

 

But, regardless of not having an answer, Tony still had to say something – he was Tony, after all – “I don’t know why… Just do.” Tony said quietly, bringing his hand up to rest on Gibbs’ back, his fingers moving up and down in a slow and comforting gesture.

 

Gibbs grunted and pushed his palms into the concrete wall, building distance between his and Tony’s face “Can’t lose you.  Don’t do this again…” Gibbs said quietly, his voice rough and thick and eyes just a little puffy as he set his hand on Tony’s shoulder lightly, rubbing his thumb in counter-clockwise movements across the soft patch of gauze.

 

Tony, unable to give the reassurances Gibbs needed at the time because he knew that eventually one of them would end up getting hurt again, just leaned forward and kissed Gibbs with all the love he could put into the simple action.  Gibbs sighed and clung to Tony as they kissed, and somehow Gibbs ended up with his back against the wall and his arms still full of a clinging Tony; neither man wanting to give up their hold on each other.

 

Gibbs pulled away first, resting his cheek against Tony’s cheek as they panted for air; his desire for the younger man had somehow shifted again, and before they had started this latest kissing session, he wanted nothing more than to pin Tony to the wall and fuck him into oblivion but somewhere in between his motives shifted “Wanna go upstairs?” Gibbs asked quietly.

 

Tony nodded, having also felt the paradoxical change between their frantic need for each other “Go anywhere with you.” Tony replied as he laced his fingers through Gibbs’ fingers and carefully pulled his lover away from the wall.

 

The two men climbed the stairs together, shut off the light to the basement and then climbed the stairs up to the second floor.  Both men stripped down and changed into lightweight pajamas bottoms and then crawled into bed, lying impossibly close to each other; Tony’s head pillowed on Gibbs’ shoulder and Gibbs’ arms wrapped lightly around Tony’s waist.  The need for sex had all but diminished, and in its place was just the love the two men had for each other and the need to be in each other’s arms; it was, in a way, better than sex.  Whispered ‘I Love You’s’ and soft kisses were shared between them as they floated on a euphoria-filled cloud of their own design, a place where neither man could be touched or harmed, and that was just fine for them.


End file.
